


Kick it Kowalski

by ButterflyGhost



Series: North by Northwest: due South poems [4]
Category: due South
Genre: Character, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost





	Kick it Kowalski

Damned clock don't shut up  
So it's roll to the side  
Smack it down,  
Try on a smile for the day,  
Your game face,  
Sweet or sly, or  
Feral...  
Whatever the face  
That's no lie.  
Just don't be a frown,  
Don't let the whole world know  
What's going down  
Behind the coffee buzz  
The sugar high.

Wanna be still asleep,  
But that ain't gonna happen.  
Bounce up at the day  
Every day,  
Dukes up, fists up,  
Chin out,  
Up boy, up and at 'em.  
Get up, stay up,  
Head up, keep it up,  
Kick it up...  
Kick it Kowalski,  
Keep moving,  
Keep dancing.

And if you dance,  
Think fast,  
Stay fast,  
Live fast,  
Kick hard  
Move sharp  
Duck, dive,  
Weave, bounce...  
Just dance,  
Dance, dodge enough...

Keep your mitts up,  
Fighting stance...  
If you never slow down,  
Just move, just dance...

There's a fighting chance.

One in a million.

A chance that she ain't gone.


End file.
